Daydreams and Nightmares
by NovemberMist
Summary: Just a drabble, sort of alternate ending to "Nightmares and Daydreams" because I could TOTALLY see it happening. yeah. Kataang. enjoy. -


**A/N: Okay, so this is just a small drabble on how I think "nightmares and daydreams" should have ended. Well.. Okay, its just an injection of fluffy goodness. I admit it. But hey, I like fluffy goodness.**

_**Nov3mberMist Does Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

"Oh look, another hallucination. An imaginary bed, made out of clouds." Aang laid his head on it with a bit of frustration. It was so tempting to sleep, even if the bed was hallucinary.

"Hey! It's real! We spent hours working on it." Toph told him sharply. He turned to see his friends standing not too far behind him.

"We made it for you. A good night's sleep will probably take the crazy away. ...We hope." Sokka uncrossed his arms a moment to pat one of the newly bald koala-sheep, which baahed at him in response.

"Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep, but I can't! The invasion's tomorrow!" Aang protested, walking away from the alluring platform of fluff, waving his arms in emphasis. Katara took a step towards him, reaching out in a calming, comforting gesture.

"Aang,-"

"No Katara, there's still so much I haven't learned. I don't need sleep. What I need, is practice! Quick, hit me." The twelve year old pulled away and assumed a fighting stance, swaying weakly as he fought to keep his vision clear, and the cliff from spinning out of control

"I'm not going to hit you." Katara told him finally, letting her arms fall to her sides. Toph perked up.

"Do you want me to do it?" The blind girl offered. Sokka pushed her lightly in the back, a less than amused look on his face, and she quieted back down. Katar took another step towards Aang, placing a hand on his shoulder, to which he didn't resist, only averted his gaze to the ground.

"Listen to me. You've been training for this since the day we met. I've seen your progress. You're smart, brave, and strong enough." At her words, a small blush creeped into his cheeks and he looked back at her, a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"You really think so?" He asked, his eyes flicking over the other two for their opinion on the matter.

"We all do. You can do this! You're ready." Sokka assured him. Toph gave him two thumbs up before pointing at him with gunned hands.

"You're the man, Twinkle-Toes!" She smiled at him. They all smiled at him comfortingly, all silently willing him to go to bed. They really had, had enough of his crazies. For today anyway.

"Thanks guys." Aang looked relieved, sitting down on the fluffy cloud-like platform again, letting himself fall into it. A long yawn escaped him as his eyes fluttered shut. His friends smiled, sharing a look that clearly stated they were more than ready to hit the hay themselves. They turned to leave, Katara running a hand through Aang's hair on her way past.

"Goodnight, Aang." She whispered, turning to follow the other two.

"Mm.. Katara?" The older girl stopped, turning back to him. He looked at her with one eye, and patted the bed next to him, a light blush creeping along his cheeks. "Would you.. stay with me? In case the nightmares come back?"

Katara blinked, blushing herself for a moment before smiling down at him, and laying down beside him. He sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and reveling in the feeling of her beside him. Already half asleep and groggy, he turned onto his side and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. Katara smiled softly, not opening her eyes, letting sleep drift over them.

Closer to Appa, Sokka gave Toph a knowing glance as she smirked smugly back at him. Both had their arms crossed triumphantly. Sokka headed to his sleeping bag, while Toph brought a ledge of earth out of a nearby rock, creating a shelter over herself.

"I knew making the bed a little larger was a good idea." Toph mused. Sokka nodded, stifling a yawn.

"That it was, Toph. That it was. Good night." He turned over, cuddling deep into his furlined sleeping bag. Toph smiled in his direction.

"Good night." She replied, drifting off to the vibrations of her friends' contented breathing patterns. They all wore smiles that night.


End file.
